Snedwig: A Tale of Love and Betrayal
by kradsarmy
Summary: Snape has had a harsh life of loneliness until his eyes wandered onto Hedwig, Harry's owl. Can she show Snape what real love is after a controlling relationship with Lucius Malfoy? [AnimalHuman Rel.SlashSexual Ref.]


**Disclaimer:** We do not own Harry Potter or Hogwarts or her Chamber of Secrets. Basically, we don't own any of the characters/etc. (though if we did we'd be rich…and if J. K. Rowling 'accidentally' fell off a bridge). This story is highly out of plot and character. If you get disturbed, just press the back button.

READER DISCRETION IS ADVISED.

However, we (3 people) have put a lot of work into this, and we'd appreciate it if you could be open minded while reading this story  There is or will be slash/incest/animal-human love. However we promise that none of it will be graphic. Also, the first idea of Snedwig came from some forum topic on Gaia, and even though we don't know whom, props to them.

------------------------------------------------

'_He's late, that snotty brat.'_ A man fully cloaked in black sat at his desk, fingers tapping impatiently. His eyes glazed over the many objects in the room, stopping on a tube of lube that was used prior to tonight. He left his seat and paced the length of his dungeon. The strong smell of moss was embedded into the air. He took a deep breath, savoring the freedom from the usual odor that found its way into his nostrils every other night. The chain on his door clicked open.

'_That better not be Lucius_,' Snape thought bitterly, remembering the frustrations they've had in previous times. The very remembrance of his cruel humor and dirty words ate away at his sanity. It drove him nearly mad to hear Lucius' taunting whenever he could not handle the pain. He didn't want this relationship, not anymore at least, not like he once did. Yet it was impossible to get away. Lucius had too much power at the Ministry, and Snape didn't dare question it. Not when he was so constantly threatened about what would happen if he ever objected to Lucius' wishes.

His mind drifted back to the opened vial of lube sitting on his shelf, perfectly disguised as one of the many potions surrounding it. Its contents sat with a menacing aura. Although it was just an object, it represented all the difficulties they've had, and Lucius' painful embrace, which had considerably darkened his mood while teaching his Potions class. The lube had, to their disappointment, provided no solution to his and Lucius' problem.

His thoughts however, were quickly interrupted as the burning scent of owl residue filled his nostrils. He immediately spun to face the door; not acknowledging the strands of his dark greasy hair, which had, blew into his face as he turned.

The door opened to reveal Harry Potter. Lightning-shaped scar and dark messy hair stumbled into the room, carrying a large silver cage. Snape's eyes quickly caught those of the owls. Sounds of the owl's squawks of protest echoed against the dungeon walls as it was knocked into the side of its cage.

'_Hedwig_,_'_ he remembered Harry often affectionately calling the creature, with a slight twitch of annoyance.

'You're late,' Snape spat, 'however I must say I am not surprised.'

He reminisced about the multiple times the boy had entered his Potions class after everyone else. Heads turning as the interrupter bellowed in. Panting like a lion after mating.

'I-I'm sorry, I got held up,' Harry looked down, before Snape could use Occlumency to see what he had _really_ been doing in Filch's closet, and felt a tug at the corners of his mouth. Pain, pleasure, and heat filled the pores of his mind. Harry quickly slapped himself mentally as he struggled to keep occupied with present tense.

'Ah, I see,' his eyes shifting back between Harry and his pet. He could not hold back a burning jealousy in the back of his mind, 'Very well.'

Snape couldn't define his feelings for the owl. It was strange, a kind of warm fuzziness that filled every acre of his body and soul. Her large eyes seemed to open to him, welcoming him to a world that accepted all aspects of Snape. Thick feathering covered every inch of her oval body. Desires of feeling that ruffled mane consumed him.

It was not long before Snape had set Harry to his first task – removing any proof of what he and Lucius had done the night before. Of course, he did not tell him that. The Hogwarts professor was quite confident that Harry would not be able to recognize the source of the mess. Harry was only a child, how would he identify a substance much beyond his age and maturity?

However, one look at the stains, and Harry had a look of recognition in his eyes.

'B-but- Professor-'

'Don't waste your time, Potter. Start scrubbing,' Snape had not seemed to realize that Harry knew perfectly well what it was, 'And no magic,' he added with a sneer.

Harry felt disgusted, but he tried not to let it show. He couldn't risk angering Snape, and therefore costing an extra hour of detention. Not when his job was to do _this_. Thinking about the actions that led up to these remains was brutal enough. Harry had grudgingly done many unfavorable errands for his professor before; everything from cleaning pots to dusting out his lizard eyeball collection. But cleaning bodily fluids from his room?

He always knew the Potions Master must have had relationships. Harry already had such relationships at his age, so how could Snape not? But seeing the proof was still shocking. Harry hated himself for thinking it, but he could not help but wonder, who was the lucky – no, not lucky – person who had the honor – no, not honor… - who had the horror – yes, horror - of being Snape's partner?

_It couldn't possibly be…_ No, he erased that image from his head. Although Snape and Dumbledore have been having an awful lot of secret meetings lately, he just couldn't picture it. Then again, he didn't _want _to picture it.

'You're pathetic, Potter,' Snape said, raising his head from the book he was reading, although Harry was sure he could make out the edges of a magazine hidden behind it. The professor scanned the room quickly to check on Harry's progress, 'One hour has passed and you have yet to clean the bed sheets.'

Harry turned his head towards the immense splatter on his bed, and winced. The range the stains had covered and reached in his room seemed almost impossible for two people to have accomplished. He decided to stop thinking about this, and went back to trying to finish his task.

The cage rested on his table. Hedwig's glorious white feathers and fine features seemed to emit a heavenly light from her cage. Snape could not help his wandering eyes from occasionally moving over to where Hedwig stood. It was a pull, a force he could not control.

'_If only…' _Snape wondered, as an idea began to form in his head, '_I could just get her by herself…_'

'I think that'll be good enough for tonight,' Snape spoke at last.

Harry looked up, surprised. It was not usual that his detention was cut short by a few hours.

'I-I can… go?'

'Yes.'

Harry did not argue, for fear that the man would change his mind. His hands were already red from scrubbing and his cheeks were a deep scarlet from having to exert so much strength into cleaning Snape's room. The boy quickly dropped his cleaning equipment, stood up, and fumbled for Hedwig's cage on top of Snape's table. But a different hand had reached out first, stopping Harry's own.

'I'll be holding on to this for now,' Snape smirked. Watching Harry in such a frustrated state always amused him.

'But… she's my owl!' Harry fumed, 'You can't just _take_ her!'

'I believe I can, Potter,' Snape replied coldly, 'Now I think you'd better go. '

'No-'

'LEAVE! Or do you want me to take more points from Gryffindor for your deviant behavior?' Snape bellowed, standing up with his hands firmly placed on the table, tongue ready to shout a string of curses.

Harry opened his mouth as if to protest further, but seeing Snape's hand rest firmly on top of Hedwig's cage made him do otherwise. He had already lost the battle. _Damn him._

Mind lost in a furry, he stormed from the room without another word, but slammed the door as he went.

"_Finally, we are alone."_ Snape turned to face the owl, breathing in awe at the beautiful animal in front of him. Hedwig did not avert her gaze, remaining as still as ever in her cage. Majestic white wings wrapped around her body protectively and her fair round head was bent slightly to the side. After several moments of silence she ejected a shy coo.

The man had never felt such a powerful attraction to another living creature before. Love affairs with men such as Lucius were only a one-way affection, for Snape had never returned it. As well, he believed it was mainly a physical relationship, one that had become tiring over the years.

Yes, he had, and still may, harbor feelings for Lucius' son, Draco. But not even that came close to what he felt now for this bird in front of him. Suddenly the thought of that Potter boy sickened him. He had spent so many years living with the owl, and Snape could see very well that the boy had done a good job of taking care of it. It was Potter that had spent so many feeding and grooming her. Potter who had lived along side her, and Potter who loved her… or did he? Did Potter truly love this lovely maiden? In the back of Snape's mind, he could only hope that Hedwig was no more than a pet to Harry.

Those thoughts only built on to his already burning hatred for 'The Boy Who Lived'. Although the boy did not know it, he had been so close to many whom Snape had hoped to learn more about. He could only wish that Draco would look at him someday with the same longing the boy always had when he looked at Harry. He often humiliated Potter in class, giving him regular detentions, just for the satisfaction of seeing the smug look on Draco's face. The Potions Master had become Potter's most hated teacher due to this, but it was a small price to pay. And of course, the hate was mutual. Yet as long as he knew that the blonde haired boy would continue to admire him, at least considerably more than any of the other teachers, he was at peace. However, Snape had unwillingly surfaced to reality – Draco's feelings towards him were nothing more than admiration. The waves he had sent him were not those of love. But from the moment he first laid eyes on Hedwig, his constant thoughts of Draco were quickly replaced.

Now, in his room, was the one who could return his love. A creature that only required food, water and a brisk flight each day, that would give back unwavering affection in exchange. Oh how much Snape craved such emotions! Had many years of loneliness turned him to this? His heart was filled with a new burning passion for the owl.

Snape wanted to act, overcome suddenly by his hungry desires. It felt as though the burning in his heart would not rest, unless he fulfilled its wishes. His only dilemma now, was how? How could he physically express his love to an owl? It was an _animal_, he had nearly forgotten. The subject was entirely foreign to him, something he had absolutely no experience in.

However, he suddenly realized the one person who could enlighten him. It was their area of expertise, no doubt, and likely very accomplished in it too. With that person in mind, he grabbed his wand and quickly rushed out of the gloomy dungeon. He could not waste any more time, it was agony every moment he could not act upon Hedwig.

Leaving the building and the soothing warmth within it, the professor checked the premises. It was not long before he spotted it, although anyone with eyes could have found it without any difficulty.

The hut was only a short distance away from the building. Shabby walls and a creaking deck were some of its better characteristics. A rather foul odor lingered in the air, suspended like a cloud of toxic around it.

Before long he found himself facing the door of the straw hut. The professor took a deep breath. His eyes focused on his knuckles as the reached out and knocked.

'I have a matter I would like to discuss with you, Hagrid,' Snape said smoothly, raising his voice only enough so that he could be heard. There was a moment's pause, before he heard thundering steps rushing to the door.

'Severus! Is that you? A rather late time fer visitin', I must say.' The door flew open, and the half-giant Hagrid came stomping out. 'So, what it yeh need me fer at this time of night?'

'I apologize for the interruption, but I'm afraid it's a very urgent matter than can't wait… I was hoping we could talk about it, _in private_.' He slurred the last words.

'Ah, urgent eh? Well, come on in I s'ppose, if it's so important that yeh can't wait till mornin'!' Hagrid turned back into his hut, allowing the dark, greasy haired man to enter behind him. Snape smiled, _'No, this absolutely cannot wait until morning…'_


End file.
